Rose of the Mojave
by emeraldcompass
Summary: A debt to be paid, an adventure to be had, a long list of people to kill... A woman's work is never done. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet and Court sat on the top of the Vikki and Vance Casino, overlooking the people milling about down in the town of Primm. Scarlet's binoculars glistened in the sun as she sought out a promising mark. After finding not one, she plopped down and swore at the sky above her. She snapped her fingers and Court reached into her pack and handed Scarlet a bottle of purified water.

"This town is dead." she said as she drank. Court rolled her eyes.

"We _could_ just go to New Vegas, you know. Shit, I'd settle for just Freeside." Court interjected.

"Okay, one: Securitrons are crawling all over the fucking place. Two: crazy-ass gangs are all over the fucking place. Three: who the fuck told you to talk? You're my slave; not my travel agent." Court opened her mouth to retaliate, but Scarlet shot her _the look _and she clammed up. "Besides," Scarlet said, "I don't have enough money for the credit check. Or even a counterfeit pass." Scarlet downed the rest of the purified water. "I don't think I have even enough caps to get through the week."

The duo looked back down at the town, the sweat beads dropping lethargically off of their bodies. They stood up and descended a ladder down the side of the building spooking some nearby locals in the middle of a conversation.

"We need to go somewhere new. There's nothing left here." Scarlet said. As the pair prepared to leave Primm, Court noticed something on the side of the casino: a bounty poster. The target was, from the small description, an area nuisance. Killing Brahmin, burning homes, etc. Now he's killed a man and his family, probably as they tried to stop him from attacking their livestock. Court tore the poster down and handed it to an irritated Scarlet. "You know I don't work with - or for - the law. Let the bullshit sheriff get him." Scarlet snapped.

"2,000 caps. Enough to keep us alive for a while." Court responded.

Scarlet spat, "Not if your dumb ass gets us shot looking for a Brahmin killer." Scarlet's stomach growled. She snapped her fingers, and Court reached into the pack. She retracted her arm, smiling slightly.

"All out." she said.

"Motherfucker…" Scarlet sighed_._


	2. Chapter 2

The two went to meet with the client, the man who had put up the poster. He lived just a little outside of Primm, and he owned a couple of Brahmin. He introduced himself as Tank.

"That's an odd name," said Scarlet.

"Yeah? And 'Scarlet' is normal?" Tank snapped. His duster flapped in the wind, revealing a .44 Magnum. Scarlet's mind flickered to her 9mm pistol and rusty switchblade. Her ego cried out in agony.

"Why don't you take care of this guy? You seem like you can handle yourself." Scarlet said.

Tank shrugged. "Got a herd. Got a family. Too much to go chasing Brahmin-killers." Scarlet nodded.

"Where is he hiding?" she asked.

"Some men saw him retreat to the south, probably to a shack or something out in the desert." Tank answered.

Scarlet nodded and turned around, to pursue the man. Court soon followed after her. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Tank turned and walked into his home and rested his hands on the table in the living room. He then took out a piece of paper and pulled a pencil from his coat and started writing.

Scarlet and Court had been scouring the desert for hours, looking for any sign of life, bar the occasional Raider or Radscorpion. They had been searching silently in the Wasteland, about to turn and return to Primm when they saw it: a small shack, perfectly suitable for one lone Brahmin slayer. Scarlet drew her pistol, and tossed Court the switchblade. Scarlet raised the gun and knocked on the door. No response.

"Hello?" Court said, almost in a sweet tone, holding the switchblade with two hands. She repeated twice, trying to coax the man out.

"Hey! Prick!" Scarlet yelled. No reply. "Fuck this!" she yelled again as she got ready to kick the door in.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Court warned, but Scarlet waved the caution aside. She lifted her foot, and kicked the door open. A split second later, a bullet flew right underneath her outstretched leg.

"Holy shit!" Scarlet screamed. The sound of the gunshot still rang in the shack. Someone had rigged a Varmint Rifle to fire when the door opened. After catching her breath, Scarlet put one foot in the shack. Nothing more went off. She pulled her foot out and looked at Court, who was nervously standing off to the side. Scarlet motioned for Court to take the lead. Court shook her head. Scarlet shot her _the look_ once again. Court sighed and moved to the shack. Hesitantly, she stepped in, both hands still firmly clasped around the switchblade. She looked around for any evidence of life. The shack was clean enough, that someone could've just cleaned it recently. Still, grimy sheets and clothing littered the floor. A rusted stove sat in the corner. Sunlight came in through holes in the makeshift roof. Scarlet stepped in and immediately began going through everything. First, she sifted through the stove and surrounding area, looking for food or caps. After about three minutes of searching around, Scarlet threw open the closet, and a plethora of bloodstained clothing stood in it. Court covered her mouth and went outside. "Lightweight." Scarlet scoffed. She rummaged through the bloodied clothing and discovered a combat knife (also bloody), and a few 9mm rounds. She wiped the knife somewhat clean and called for Court. When no one responded, Scarlet turned around. "Court!" she yelled, "I swear to Christ, if she ran out on me…" She moved towards the open door, and as she took a step a man appeared in the doorway. His hair was dark and disheveled, and his eyes had a crazy look to them. Like they'd seen the death and destruction of the Great War ten times over. In his arms was his hostage, Court, and over Court's throat was a knife not unlike the one Scarlet found.

"Who are you?" the man asked with incredible hostility. Court tried to struggle but the man's grip was absolute.

"You don't need to know that. Just know you don't want to kill her." Scarlet said smoothly.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" the man retaliated. His crazed look intensified. Court looked at Scarlet pleadingly.

"She's the only thing keeping from putting a couple bullets in your chest. I won't bother shooting you in the head, though; your face is already fucked-up enough." Scarlet laughed. Court's eyes widened and she shook her head as best she could.

"You should listen to your friend here. Cut the shit and disarm yourself." the man said.

"'My friend'? Please, she's just a slave." Scarlet barked.

"Oh? Well, in that case…" the man smiled, "I guess you won't mind this." The man opened his mouth and a vile tongue slid out, connecting with Court's cheek and moving up her face to her eye. Court started to cry. Scarlet seized the moment and raised her pistol, putting two rounds in the man's head before he could react. He fell to unforgiving ground of the Wasteland. Court dropped to her knees and started sobbing.

"Thank you…. Thank you…." she said in between breaths.

"Yeah, well, can't tolerate that shit. I didn't before and I won't now. Get up. We have to sleep here. Dark is coming." Scarlet said, kicking the man's feet out into the desert. She shut the door and began to prepare for bed. Court stood up.

"Thank you, Scarlet. For that and… before." she said.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Scarlet plainly replied. She laid down in the bed and rolled over. Court laid down on the floor, on the opposite side of the small room.

"I think you actually like me, Scarlet. I don't think I'm just a slave to you." Court said in the waning light.

"Would you like to join him out there?" Scarlet snapped. Court shut up, but didn't stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair rose early in the morning, as the sun had just barely begun its ascent. They looted what they could from the shack, and opened the door, surprised to see the crazed man's body torn nearly to shreds.

"Coyotes must've gotten him last night." Scarlet said with a laugh. Court covered her mouth and moved on. Scarlet followed, still laughing.

By the time they reached Tank's house, it was already morning. The Brahmin complacently milled about, and Tank sat on the porch, his hat covering his face. Scarlet tossed the bloodied combat blades to Tank's feet. Tank reached to one of them.

"Hmmm… matches the cuts on the Brahmin. But this could be any man's knife." he said.

"You can go to his shitty little shack out in the Wastes, just to be sure, and kick his corpse around some before the coyotes get the rest of it." Scarlet said, causing Court to gag.

Tank threw up his hands. "Alright, wait here. Your pay's inside." he went inside, and Scarlet sighed. Court started looking around.

"What?" Scarlet snapped, annoyed.

"Something's…..off." Court replied. Scarlet also started looking around.

"I don't what the fu-" she began.

"Hands up in the air!" a voice shouted. From all sides of the pair, men dressed in Romanesque clothing advanced.

Court paled as she raised her arms. Scarlet swore under her breath. Tank stepped outside, with a wide grin on his face.

"Right on time, boys." he yelled. He advanced towards Scarlet and Court. Scarlet spat in his face. Court whimpered. "What'd I tell you, huh?" Tank said after wiping the saliva off, "Told ya I had her."

"Indeed." said one of the Legion. His hair was stark white, but his skin suggested an age of maybe thirty. Scarlet spat in this man's face, too, and was met with a machete handle to the back of the head. She fell to the ground. "Scarlet, you are hereby a prisoner of Caesar's Legion, for the murder of fifteen Legionaries, and will face judgment from Caesar himself." Every time he said Caesar's name, the Legionaries cheered. He silenced them with a gesture, and continued, "You are to forfeit all property, including one slave, Courteney Williams, to the Legion. Do you comply? Or are we dragging you in?"

Scarlet picked herself up off the ground. "Go fuck yourself, Victor." she spat, earning another butt from the machete. Victor smiled.

"Now about my reward…" Tank interjected. Victor's smile evaporated.

"Yes; 10,000 in your profligate currency. Take it and leave us to our business." Victor tossed the caps to Tank and the rancher's face glowed. He fled to his house and shut the door. "Shall we?" Victor asked Court and Scarlet, gesturing at the soldiers to move them along.

Scarlet and Court were walked through town after town; at night, they were chained together and placed in a tent with three guards inside. The five days it took for them to reach Cottonwood Cove were spent under constant surveillance. When they finally reached the Fort, Scarlet was seething; Court's skin had paled to an alarming shade. Victor led them up to Caesar's tent. He turned around and looked at Court. Then he turned to Scarlet and said with a cruel grin, "Your property must remain outside." Court whimpered again. "Don't worry, darling. We'll take very good care of you." As Victor's men started to take her away, Court spoke for the first time in nearly a week,

"Scarlet! Don't let them do this to me! Not again, please! SCARLET!" she screamed as she was dragged off. Victor smiled a vile, toothy grin, as he gestured Scarlet in. She obliged, and stared the Beast in the eyes.

"Caesar, you grey limp-dicked prick. How's it hangin'?" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet received a punch to the stomach. "You will speak to Caesar with respect, profligate whore." one of her captors hissed.

Caesar smiled. "What brings you here, Scarlet? Hoping to off a couple more of my men? Or steal some more of our spoils?" he asked.

Scarlet laughed. "If I'm lucky, both." One of guards lost his temper and slapped Scarlet across the face. Scarlet spat blood onto his chest. "You hit like a bitch." she said through red teeth. The guard composed himself and did not strike a second time. Scarlet redirected her attention to Caesar. "If you'll kindly hand over all my shit and let me leave, that'd be great,"

Caesar's cordial grin disintegrated. He leaned in his chair towards Scarlet, who was made to kneel by the guards. "Listen here, you little shit; you owe me a lot of money, and a lot of men. You think I'd just let you off the hook after your little temper-tantrum? Oh, no. So here's what you're gonna do: you're gonna pay me back. I estimate, oh, about 400,000 caps for you."

Scarlet paled, but tried to maintain a poker face. "You think I'm made of caps here, bud? Shit, between me and Court, we have about four caps. Fuck you."

"Well, we could always kill you and let your slave 'work' off the debt." Caesar said with a laugh. The guards joined in. The color rushed back into Scarlet's face.

"I swear to God, if you touch her…" she growled. Caesar laughed on.

"Relax," he said with a grin, "She's not my type, anyways." he laughed even harder.

"Shit," said a guard behind Scarlet, "Hell with type. I'd just like some nice, sweet, tight, pu-" Before he could finish, Scarlet turned around and headbutted him, before kicking him in the crotch and sending him to the ground. Another guard punched Scarlet in the face, causing her to fall. He kicked her twice in the stomach before Caesar intervened.

"Enough." Caesar said. "Now, Scarlet, my 400,000 caps are out there. Kill for it. Steal it. I don't care. Just remember: if you take one step out of line, there will be hell to pay. My spies will always be watching."

"Fine." said Scarlet, wallowing on the floor. "Just give me Court, and I'll leave to go get your fucking money. Just give me Court." She coughed up some more blood.

"That's what I like to hear." Caesar said, leaning back into his chair and motioning to his guards.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet and Court were unceremoniously released back into the Wasteland the next day, with no weapons and only the clothes on their backs. With no idea of the local area, they wandered. The unforgiving desert made their lives hell for two days as they scavenged and looted whatever they could from whoever they passed. After moving a ways west, with little sleep and less food, the pair collapsed.

For a solid twenty-four hours, they laid on Death's door, fortunate that no coyotes or Raiders, or, perhaps worst of all, Legionaries crossed their paths. Lucky for them, someone did happen to cross their pallid bodies the next day. Scarlet moaned as this man tried to wake her.

"Hello? Miss, can you hear me?" his voice sounded a million miles away. It rang hollow in Scarlet's head for a moment.

"Am I dead?" she asked weakly, showing a tone of weakness totally foreign to her.

"Just about. Can I interest you in some water? It's kind of irradiated… and I think some Radscorpions shat in the pool I got it from…" he said, with a light laugh. Scarlet opened her eyes and saw Court parallel to her.

"Give…it…..to…..her." she said. The man looked over at Court.

"There's enough for both of you. Take this, I'll tend to your friend." he handed her the dirty water bottle and walked over to Court. Scarlet tipped the water into her dry, cracked mouth; it tasted horrid, but she would get over it. She watched as the man gave Court her water and she coughed it up. Se took to it after a little while, though. "Can either of you walk?" he asked. Scarlet attempted to raise herself, but to no avail. Court fallen unconscious again. "Okay, wait here…. Oh, yeah…" the main said nervously. Scarlet heard his footsteps move away, and then she passed out.

When she awoke, Scarlet found the sun was no longer beating mercilessly upon her. She was underneath a tent, along with Court, who lay sleeping on the other side. A plate of cooked Gecko meat sat at Scarlet's fingertips. She pulled a sliver of meat off and dropped it in her mouth, her arm falling limp to her side. She slowly chewed the meat and allowed it to slide down her throat. The sensation invigorated her, and she hurriedly picked up another piece. She looked over at Court to see her digging into her own dinner. Or breakfast, Scarlet couldn't tell. Court smiled weakly at Scarlet, and Scarlet reciprocated the gesture. Then, the two dug into their meals. When they were finished, the man walked into the tent to get their plates. Scarlet took a good look at him; he had a shaved head and bright green eyes. He was built like a military man. He said nothing, but noted the glances between Court and Scarlet and he left them alone. Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Any idea who he is?" she weakly asked Court. Painfully, her slave shook her head. "He's cute." Scarlet said with a pained laugh. Court smiled, but said nothing. Soon, they passed out again.

After another day of lying on the ground, Scarlet was finally up and moving again. She helped around the small camp the man had set up, and told him of her and Court's predicament, of course leaving out certain plot points. The man, who finally introduced himself as Osborne, listened intently, and offered a suggestion: New Vegas.

"I'm part of the Followers of the Apocalypse. I'm on my way to the Old Mormon Fort, to try and improve the situation in Freeside. Things aren't good there." he explained, "You can probably find work out there. I wouldn't risk using a counterfeit pass to get into the Strip, though; those Securitrons are pretty good at their job."

"Where the hell am I supposed to get 20,000 caps?" Scarlet asked incredulously.

"We'll see when we get to Freeside. Will your friend be able to make it? It's still a ways to the northwest." Osborne replied. Scarlet got up to check on Court. She limped to the tent and was shocked to see her slave huddled up in the corner, eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Court!" Scarlet yelled, "What's wrong?"

Court blinked, and smiled. "I knew it. You care. You care about me, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, Scarlet."

Scarlet's face changed in color to match her hair and name. She raised a hand to slap Court across the face. Court flinched. Scarlet put her hand down. "Shut the fuck up. We're going to head for Freeside in the morning. IF you wanna play your fucking games, I can leave you here. Are you coming?"

Court frowned. "Jesus, Scarlet, calm down. Yes, I think I can get up and walk."

Scarlet got up and turned to leave the tent. She turned her head around to say something, but decided against it and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey to Freeside took longer than Osborne had planned, due to Scarlet's and Court's conditions. They stopped frequently, and sometimes for hours at a time. A week passed before they made it to the Old Mormon Fort. Along the way, Scarlet took the opportunity to learn more about Osborne. He was ex-NCR military, which explained his build. When Scarlet asked about his time in the military, Osborne stonewalled until she gave up. Scarlet learned he was from the Republic, not far from where Court said she was from. For perhaps the first time, Scarlet felt a pang of guilt. After that, she questioned Osborne no more.

When they arrived at Freeside, Scarlet took in the scenery: dilapidated buildings, vagrant wanderers, and armed escorts. She inhaled a deep breath of smoke from a nearby trashcan fire, mixed with the alcoholic vapor of the drunks standing around it. She smiled.

"There's no place like home." Scarlet muttered under her breath. Neither Osborne nor Court took notice, and she was thankful. They arrived at the Old Mormon Fort shortly after, and Scarlet saw something quite different from her experiences so far: people helping people, united in humanity. People aiding the less fortunate out of the kindness of the hearts. The concept was almost too alien to Scarlet. She contemplated turning and leaving, maybe finding a bar to surround herself with shady and possibly insane people, like she used to.

"C'mon, Let's go meet Julie." Osborne said, before Scarlet could make up her mind. Court coughed.

"Actually, you go ahead. I'll go find Court some help." Scarlet said. Osborne nodded and walked off. Scarlet looked at Court.

"I'm fine." Court said.

"I don't care," Scarlet said, "I just needed to get away from Captain Morality."

"Charming." Court said, cross.

"Shut up." Scarlet snapped back.

"And just where do you intend to go?" Court asked. Scarlet observed Osborne walking into one of the tents.

"I don't know. I just need to… clear my head." she said. "Stay here. I'll be back before nightfall."

Court opened her mouth to object, but Scarlet turned and left. Court looked back to see Osborne returning with a woman sporting a great mohawk on her head. Osborne's confused look asked the question before it came out of his mouth.

"Where is Scarlet?" he asked.

"I don't know, man." Court said, shrugging. The woman seemed lost. Osborne motioned to Court and the three went to a tent, to treat Court and get acquainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlet found herself outside the Atomic Wrangler. She stared at it for a while; long enough that passers-by had just given up on trying to break her trance. She stared long and hard, as though she were trying to break it down with her mind. Finally, she built up the nerve to step inside. She plopped down at the bar. The bartender came up to her to ask what she wanted, but before she could answer, a voice from behind her interrupted.

"Two whiskeys. On me." said the voice. Scarlet turned around. The man was normal-looking, by Wasteland standards. He had brown hair, graying at the ends. His face was covered in scars, and his right eye was covered with a tightly-wrapped cloth. This wound bothered Scarlet the most. She shook off the feeling as the man sat down next to her. "My name's Jed. And you look like you got a problem." he said.

"You don't know the half of it, Jed." Scarlet replied.

"I probably don't; but let me tell you something, Red…" Jed started.

"Scarlet." Scarlet snapped.

"Okay, _Scarlet, _if you've got money issues, I have a suggestion for you: hunt a little bounty for me. It's a lot better than the kind of work a place like this will offer, or putting in for The Kings."

The bartender arrived with the drinks. Scarlet downed hers. Jed offered his up. Scarlet obliged. "I'm interested, Jed." she said with a burp.

"Rumor has it, the Riders have been spotted not far from here. There isn't a soul in the Mojave that wouldn't pay a damn pretty penny to see those guys dead." Jed nonchalantly said, staring at the bar with his eye. Scarlet paled. She tried to formulate a sentence, but she was too taken aback to do so. "You think I don't remember you? You really don't remember me?" Jed asked, angrily, "You stole everything I had. Burned down my house. Took out my eye. I don't know why I haven't slit your throat already."

Scarlet found herself again. "Try anything, and I'll take the other one out. With a rusty spoon."

"Relax. We can help each other. I have, in my possession, a pass to the New Vegas Strip. It's old, but it'll work. I'll even throw in a little start-up money. All I want you to do is kill the Riders. All four. Bring me their heads."

"And if I don't?" Scarlet asked warily.

"Well, your problem doesn't get solved…." Jed paused, "War." He laughed.

Scarlet flinched at the use of her old name.

"I'll give you a day to think about it." Jed said as he dropped the payment for the drinks and left. Scarlet left soon after, and wandered Freeside. Flashbacks of her time with the Four Riders of the Apocalypse flowed through her brain sporadically, like superfluid. Her old co-Riders: Pestilence, Famine, and Death. Famine's pallid, emaciated body, Pestilence's rotting and burned skin, Death's cold, piercing eyes…

Those eyes haunted Scarlet as she walked back to the Fort. They haunted her dreams as she slept that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet was pacing around the camp early the next day. Jed's proposal bounced around in her mind like a pinball. It had been years since she'd last had anything to do with the Riders. She wondered how Jed even recognized her, but it didn't really matter; he knew that was enough to get her in deep. She thought of Court. She had already dragged her into one year-old blood feud, and now she was about to jump right into another. She thought long about bringing her slave along. Two hours later, she was preparing for the trip alone. Jed hadn't told her the Riders' location, so she assumed a long trek through the desert. As she started out, a voice pierced the soul she thought she lost years ago.

"Scarlet?" Court asked, slightly dazed. Scarlet stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Where are you going, all packed up?"

Scarlet fought to keep herself from turning around. "I have a lead on how to get into the Strip. I have to go for a little bit."

"Well then, give me a minute, I'll go get-" Court began.

"No." Scarlet said plainly.

"No? The hell do you mean, 'no'? You bought me, Scarlet. Where you go, I go." Court snapped.

"Not this time. I'm not putting you any deeper in my shit than I already have." Scarlet replied flatly.

"Scarlet, I'm going. I-" Court started to argue. Despite herself, Scarlet finally whipped around.

"No! I'm taking care of this myself! You're not-" Scarlet yelled.

Court interrupted, "No. See, I _have_ to go with you. Because if you die, Caesar and his goons are gonna come looking for _me. _If you think I'm gonna let those skirt-wearing pricks get their hands on me, you're crazier than they are."

Despite herself, Scarlet smiled. Court's tirade left her face red, and as it returned to its natural color, she began to laugh. "Get your shit. We're leaving immediately." Scarlet happily barked. Court smiled and ran back into her tent to get her things. Scarlet heard some mumbling, and smiled when she recognized Osborne's voice. She almost felt bad that they were leaving him, but they would return after taking care of the Riders. Court reemerged from the tent, fully dressed and packed.

"Ready?" Court asked.

"Let's go fuck some shit up." Scarlet replied with a grin.


End file.
